<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-Only Fools Dial Drunk (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331008">翻译-Only Fools Dial Drunk (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodplay, F/F, shoot week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Root and Shaw drunk dialled each other and one time they didn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翻译-Only Fools Dial Drunk (Chinese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096229">Only Fools Dial Drunk</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax">kesdax</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation work is authorized by its original author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>1.</h1><p>当她开始在纽约的街道上踉踉跄跄的时候，Root才姗姗来迟地意识到自己似乎做了个不怎么明智的决定。但……那男人手上有她需要的信息，而在当时看来，激他来场喝酒比赛还似乎是个不错的主意。</p><p>只除了……呃，Root的酒量从来就不太大，所以现在她的整个世界都在旋转，耳里the Machine源源不断的说话声也没对她强烈的呕吐冲动有丝毫缓解作用。</p><p>Root弯下腰便是一阵干呕，她这一天什么也没吃，所以吐出来的只有些胆汁……或许这便是为什么她连挺直腰板都做不到。Root靠在附近的一堵墙上，笨拙地从口袋里掏出手机。她有两次都差点把手机摔在了地上，也不知道自己为什么要拿它。但最后，她依然紧紧地握住了它，然后瞪着屏幕看了会儿，竭力想着要怎么才能解锁。</p><p>The Machine在她耳里提示了一声，但那声音于她而言就跟背景白噪声一样毫无作用。过了好一阵子，她才终于弄亮了屏幕，在来得及思考前，便拨出了一个电话。</p><p>没过多久，那头便有人接了，听筒里传来了一个暴躁又不快的声音。即便在现在这种意识模糊的情况下，Root都依然能分辨出那是谁，她总能分辨得出。Root对着大约是话筒的那个方向嘟囔了几声。</p><p>“<em>Root</em><em>？</em>是你吗？”</p><p>“我需要你来接我一下。”Root咕哝道。但在除了她之外的其他人听来，她那话只能接近于“要……接……”</p><p>“你在哪儿？”Root觉得Shaw的声音听起来挺生气的，但她个人更倾向于担忧。“发生什么了？”</p><p>Root又语无伦次地说了些什么。现在，她已经坐在了冰冷坚硬的地上。她不记得自己怎么过来的，但她觉得这里已足够舒服，让她可以闭上眼、将旋转的世界阻拦在视线之外。</p><p>*</p><p>“Root，醒醒。”Shaw命令道。但Root依然紧闭着眼，让Shaw忍不住暗骂了一声。她现在累得要死，实在不想管这些破事。Shaw狠狠地抽了一巴掌过去，这次，Root终于睁开了眼。</p><p>Root身上飘来一股陈旧龙舌兰的味道，让Shaw忍不住地抱怨，“天，你醉得跟鼬鼠一样。”</p><p>“我没……”Root嘟囔道。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“对，你没有。”她一手环住Root的腰将她架了起来，“来，起来。”</p><p>Root跌跌撞撞地走了几步，让Shaw迅速意识到这女人不可能在没她帮助的情况下走路。她咬咬牙，半拖半拽地把Root弄进了车里。</p><p>“噢，我真是迫不及待地想听你之后要怎么解释。”Shaw咕哝了一声，在Root的头撞在车沿上时忍不住得意地笑了。这女人活该，害她凌晨两点跑这么远。The Machine或许也有责任，因为Shaw当时一点儿也不打算去弄懂Root那电话到底在讲些什么，但接着她便从一个“未知号码”收到了一个地址。而她觉得，the Machine若直接与她联系的话，她的模拟界面一定是陷入了什么大麻烦里。当然，这不代表Shaw觉得Root现在这副醉醺醺的样子能叫做麻烦。但这一带并不安全，而如若有人想来乘机占点便宜，Root这样子可完全不能自保。</p><p>Shaw把Root推到了一个坐着的姿势上，然后关上了门。她重重地叹了口气，抬头盯着最近的一个摄像头，盯着上面正冲她一闪一闪的灯。</p><p>“现在呢？”Shaw半希望着能再收到一条信息，但她的手机却一直保持着沉默。“天，真是……”Shaw边抱怨边朝着车另一边的驾驶座走去。看来，Root今晚得睡她那儿了。</p><p>“你睡地板。”Shaw对那个毫无知觉的Root说。她抓着Root的头发把她的头抬了起来，中途似乎扯断了几根，但她并不关心。Root的口水已经流了一下巴，让Shaw恶心地骂了几声。“如果你敢吐在我车里，我一定会让你吃枪子儿。”Shaw咆哮了过去，然后才松了手。</p><p>*</p><p>Root醒来时，头疼得就像要爆炸一般。她不知道自己身在何处，花了好一会儿才意识到自己在地板上，浑身都在疼。不过，朝乐观的方向想，虽然她的脖子依然僵硬得厉害，但至少还有人好心地在她头下放了个枕头。</p><p>Root坐了起来，然后整个世界都开始了旋转。“怎么回事？”她根本认不出这是哪儿。</p><p>The Machine说明了她的处境，而与此同时，Shaw开了口：“您还知道醒来，这可真是太好了。”</p><p>“你一定要说这么大声吗？”Root呻吟了一声，一手捂住了耳朵，就像这样就能让the Machine小声点一样。</p><p>“你在对我们谁说话？”Shaw问。</p><p>“你们俩。”Root疲惫地回答。</p><p>“这儿，有用。”Shaw丢了瓶水和几片阿司匹林给她。Root这样子根本接不住，那瓶水砸在了她的肩膀上。</p><p>“哎哟。”她抱怨着瞪了过去，但Shaw只是得意地笑了起来。</p><p>“第一次宿醉？”Shaw的语气里一点儿同情的意味都没有。</p><p>Root沉下了脸，“如果你一定要知道的话，我很少喝酒。”她拧开瓶盖喝了口。冰凉的水顺着她的喉管留下，然后她才后知后觉地意识到自己似乎并不能将水吞下去。</p><p>Shaw一定发现了什么端倪，因为她的眼睛立刻瞪大了。“去厕所，现在！”她命令道。</p><p>Root根本就不需要被提醒第二次便跌跌撞撞地扑进了Shaw的厕所。她刚刚来得及把头凑到马桶边，把胃里的东西清了个一干二净，整个身体都一阵难受。Root呻吟了一声，重新靠回墙上，按着她正抽痛的头。她的手指划过了一个鼓起的包，让她觉得自己天灵盖像被什么东西凿穿了一样。</p><p>“见鬼的……”Root用手在那片区域的周围划了一圈。</p><p>“你大约……撞到头了。”Shaw靠在门框上，语焉不详。</p><p>Root注意到了Shaw眼里闪烁的光，怀疑地眯起了眼，“我为什么觉得你好像十分乐在其中？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“这位轻量级选手，你要告诉我发生了什么吗？”</p><p>Root沉下了脸，“我需要从一个人身上获取点信息，灌醉他好像是最快的一个选择。”</p><p>“噢？那又是什么信息？”</p><p>在意识到她的大脑一片空白后，Root的整张脸都垮了下来。若不是the Machine给她讲了经过，她甚至都不记得自己给Shaw打了电话。</p><p>“你不记得了？”Shaw显得不可置信，“真是个好计划，傻逼。”</p><p>Root瞪了过去，“The Machine记得。”（或者她觉得<em>她</em>记得）。The Machine很快对她的话表示了肯定，在她耳里重放着昨晚的经过。</p><p>“好了，虽然你这要死不活的样子实在非常有趣，”Shaw说，“但你得走了。”</p><p>“你都不打算先给我做份早餐？”Root厚着脸皮发问，然后迅速便后悔了起来。一想到食物，她的胃便立刻翻江倒海了起来，让她不得不又一次地凑到了马桶前。</p><p>“你知道你这样子挺可悲的，对吧？”Shaw说。</p><p>鉴于她的嘴现在没空还击，Root只对着Shaw的方向竖起了一根中指。当她吐完后（大部分原因是实在没东西可吐了），Root抬起头，疲惫地盯着Shaw。她真不觉得自己现在还能动得了。她眼巴巴地盯着Shaw看了会儿，直到另一个女人最后放弃了，重重地叹了口气。</p><p>“你就不能换别家吐吗？”Shaw问。但Root注意到她的语气已经没有那么冲了。</p><p>“那便意味要站起来。”Root虚弱地回答。</p><p>“好吧，”Shaw咬牙切齿，“我得去和Reese汇合处理号码，你最好在我回来前消失。”</p><p>Root听出了Shaw语气中警告的意味，打定主意只要她的五脏六腑没再急着往喉咙涌，她便立刻离开这里。</p><p> </p>
<h1>2.</h1><p>在可以的情况下，Shaw一般都会自己在家里喝酒，但今晚，心里有什么东西刺激着她走了出来。所以，她正坐在最爱的酒吧里，忽略掉周围所有人，一杯杯地喝着纯纯的威士忌（绝对好酒，单麦芽，至少20年以上——Finch给的工资高真是太好了）。她不想找什么人，好吧，她不想找那些还需要闲聊几句的人。所以，她一次次环视着酒吧，希望能找到个熟脸。</p><p>Shaw不太是常客，但她来得次数也足够多，足以认出一些这里的常客。但今晚，她没在人群中找到那个她想找的人。</p><p>Shaw在来得及思考前便拿出了手机。她一般不喜欢打电话叫人。通常，她会耐心地继续往下等。但今天她已经喝了四杯了，还都是双份，她已经不太能正常思考。而且，她很饥渴。</p><p>Shaw在她短短的通讯录里滑到了R开头的那个位置，将手按在了Ryan的名字上。Shaw在几个月前认识了他，他很有趣，看起来也挺顺眼，在Shaw拿出刀的时候也没有畏缩。而且，他不会多问，不会有一夜情之外的要求，也欣赏她的谨慎。（Shaw后来去调查过，他在地方检察院工作，完美解释了他对这些课余活动如此低调的原因。）</p><p>但当电话接通时，对方却是个女人。</p><p>“Shaw？”</p><p><em>见鬼</em>，Shaw立刻明白了过来，她估计是摁到Ryan上面的那个名字了。</p><p>“呃……不是打给你的。”Shaw对着自己模糊的发音皱了皱眉。</p><p>“你喝醉了吗？”Root问，而Shaw觉得对方的语气里带着一丝丝的幸灾乐祸，“你是喝醉了然后打电话给我吗？”</p><p>“我没有打给<em>你</em>。”Shaw用力捏着鼻梁，不清楚自己为什么还没挂电话。</p><p>“你这是在打电话约炮吗？”Root说。</p><p>噢没错，绝对是在幸灾乐祸，Root乐在其中得过了头。</p><p>“我要挂电话了。”Shaw打算在事情往更糟的方向发展前结束。</p><p>“你在哪儿？”Root问，“西大街43号对吧？”</p><p>“不是。”Shaw不高兴地回答，同时在心里用力诅咒着the Machine。</p><p>“我十分钟就能到。”Root说。</p><p>“我没有打给你。”Shaw高声重复道，引来了酒吧里其他人的注目。</p><p>“没错，你没有。”Root挂了电话。</p><p>Shaw盯着模糊起来的手机看了会儿，深刻觉得自己或许应该再点一杯。</p><p>*</p><p>等Root到的时候，Shaw又喝了两杯双份的酒。她还想再叫一杯，引得酒保警惕地看了她好几眼。</p><p>“我觉得你已经喝得差不多了。”Root对着Shaw的耳朵低语，在Shaw吓得跳起来时忍不住笑了。</p><p>“你他妈从哪儿冒出来的？”Shaw朝她的方向轻轻偏了偏头，怒目而视。</p><p>“你给我打了电话，记得吗？”</p><p>“那是意外。”Shaw哼了一声。她转过身，想把手肘撑在吧台上，但却差了那么几英寸，最后差点从吧台椅上摔下去。</p><p>Root翻了白眼，笑得更加开心了。</p><p>“我本来是要打给一个<em>朋友</em>的。”Shaw重申道，然后将身体坐直。但Root清楚地看见她轻轻地晃了晃。</p><p>“我都不知道你还有朋友。”Root笑着说。</p><p>“去你的。”Shaw低低地咆哮了过来，然后伸手去拿杯子，在意识到已经空了之后又将酒杯砸回了吧台上。酒杯应声而碎，玻璃渣撒得到处都是，引来了酒保一个严厉的瞪视。一个大约一英寸长的碎片轻易而举地便插进了她的手掌中，“艹。”</p><p>“听起来很不错，”Root拉起Shaw的胳膊肘，“但我觉得你现在这个样子应该是艹不动任何人了。”</p><p>“放开。”Shaw挣脱了Root的手，自己站起来跌跌撞撞地朝酒吧外走。</p><p>Root用口型对酒保说了声抱歉然后跟着另一个女人到了街上。</p><p>“你每次喝醉了都这么火大吗？”Root盯着Shaw从自己手掌里掏出一片玻璃渣，末了又心不在焉地加上一句，“好吧……比平时更火大？”Shaw已经开始用力吸吮起了伤口以止血，让Root厌恶地皱起了鼻子，“你确定这样卫生吗？”</p><p>Shaw顿住了，瞪了她一眼，“为什么你还在这儿？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，因为她自己也不太知道答案。话说回来，把Shaw留这儿不闻不问或许刚好能和上次扯平。但现在，她只来了五分钟，就已经看到了更多可以用以报复的的东西，简直就是个巨大的金矿。</p><p>“干嘛？”Shaw眯起了眼。</p><p>“你醉了。”Root完全无法掩饰住脸上的笑容。</p><p>Shaw有些愠怒，边晃边回答：“我没有。”末了又加上一句：“就因为<em>你</em>不会喝酒，不代表——”她开始跌跌撞撞地朝后倒。Root下意识地去扶，但Shaw拍开了她的手，最后让自己更加的重心不稳，重重地倒在了后面停着的一辆车上，让防盗警报立刻响了起来。</p><p>Shaw在正叫得欢的警报声中骂了一声，“见鬼。”</p><p>“这就是你不醉的样子？”Root问。</p><p>“滚开。”Shaw咬牙切齿地尝试着站直。</p><p>“好吧，这一点都不礼貌，不是吗？”Root甜甜地说，在Shaw沉下脸时用力没让自己得意地笑出来，“而且，还是<em>你</em>特地大老远把<em>我</em>叫过来。”</p><p>Shaw咬牙切齿地回答：“我<em>没有</em>打给你。”她顺着路跌跌撞撞地朝下走。Root跟了上去，然后仍不住愉悦地笑了出来——Shaw从兜里掏出了一把钥匙然后又失手丢在了地上。</p><p>“见鬼。”Shaw咕哝了一声。</p><p>“你没想着自己开车回去对吧？”Root问。</p><p>“走开。”Shaw说。</p><p>“你走路都走不直，这样子怎么开车？”</p><p>“离我远点。”</p><p>“好吧，”Root意识到了Shaw现在比平时都还要固执十倍，“如果你能射中我的话，我就离你远点。”</p><p>“<em>什么？</em>”</p><p>“朝我开枪。”Root张开双臂，好让自己的目标变得更大。</p><p>Shaw眯着眼看了她一会儿，脸上渐渐有了浅笑。“行啊，反正我老早都想这样干了。”</p><p>Root假装自己一点儿不受Shaw那迫不及待掏枪的样子所困扰，稳稳地看着Shaw抬枪对瞄准。The Machine告诉了她Shaw偏了多少，所以枪响时她连缩都没缩，一点儿也不意外地看着子弹从偏离她六英寸的位置射进了身后的建筑。</p><p>“好了，你从不会打偏的。”Root上前一步，在Shaw来得及抗议之前从她手里夺过了钥匙，坚定地说：“我开车送你。”以防万一，她也拿下了Shaw手里的枪。Shaw只静静地看着她把枪塞进了自己口袋中。</p><p>Root仔细地盯着她看了会儿，注意到Shaw的脸色突然苍白了起来。“你不是要吐了吧？”她恶心地皱起了鼻子。</p><p>“我刚刚在朝你开枪。”Shaw一副目瞪口呆的样子。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，“真好，你到现在才终于觉得愧疚。”</p><p>“瞄准的还是你的头。”Shaw补了一句。</p><p>“放松，”Root抓着Shaw的手肘把她朝车的方向拖，“我知道你会打偏。”</p><p>“但我<em>从来</em>都不会打偏。”Shaw说。Root高兴地注意到，由于刚才尝试杀她并失败的事件后，Shaw已经顺从了许多。</p><p>“好吧，大半瓶格兰利威下去后，你肯定是偏了，”Root解锁了车，打开了副驾驶的车门，“进去。”</p><p>Shaw照做了。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw醒来时呻吟了一声，耳旁还有个欢快的声音：“早上好啊甜心。”</p><p>“你还在这儿？”Shaw平平地对着她的枕头抱怨道。她感觉床的一侧向下沉了些，Root坐了下来，还朝她的位置俯下了身，让她恼火地咕哝了一声。</p><p>“我得报答你啊。”Shaw觉得Root的语气里带着明显的得意。</p><p>“没什么好报答的。”Shaw抗议说，转过身瞪着Root，“你在我的公寓里，我根本没得选择。”</p><p>但Root只是得意地笑了，递给她一些阿司匹林，“你可能需要这个。”</p><p>“我没事，”Shaw撒谎说，“我不会宿醉。”</p><p>Root嗤之以鼻，“就像你喝醉都不会吐一样？”</p><p>Shaw眯起了眼，“难道我……”</p><p>“放松，”Root同情地瞥了她一眼，但Shaw不觉得十分可信，“你只是有些脸色发青。”</p><p>Shaw从Root手上一把夺过阿司匹林，脸上阴沉沉的，挑衅地看着Root，但Root这次却什么也没说。Shaw抓到药片后疼得倒吸了口凉气，她抬起手检查手掌上那个根本不知道怎么来的伤口。</p><p>“玻璃渣，”Root解释道，“在酒吧里……”</p><p>“对对，我记得。”Shaw咬牙切齿地说，她已经渐渐记起了前夜的事。伤口还是很疼，估计还需要缝几针。“为什么没包扎？”Shaw抱怨了一声，指责地看着Root。</p><p>“我试过，”Root紧紧地抿着嘴，“但你在我拿了你的枪之后，一点都不听话。”</p><p>“哦。”Shaw说。两秒后：“哦……”她记起了Root<em>为什么</em>拿走了自己的枪，“见鬼。”</p><p>但Root只是翻了个白眼。Shaw不清楚那样子是不是装出来的。毕竟，Shaw确实是差点杀了她。</p><p>“这儿，”Root把Shaw的枪递了过去。Shaw无言接过，考虑着要不要说声抱歉，或者说些其他的什么。但在来得及说话之前，Root便已经站了起来，看样子准备离开。</p><p>“哦，还有，下次的话，”Root在玄关停了会儿，“如果你要约炮，最好别选在烂醉如泥的时候。”</p><p>Root从肩膀回头甩了她一个灿烂的笑，然后离开了。</p><p>“<em>我根本就没有打给你！</em>”Shaw冲着背影吼道。</p><p> </p>
<h1>3</h1><p>“我们都会死。”</p><p>Shaw已经筋疲力倦，但她依然翻了个白眼，“你凌晨两点给我打电话，就为了给我说<em>这个</em>？”</p><p>Root基本便是吐词不清，“你不觉得这很有趣吗？”</p><p>“对，超级好笑，”Shaw干巴巴地说，“现在，你可以挂了。”</p><p>“我不觉得伏加特同意。”Root匆忙在Shaw挂电话前补了一句。</p><p>Shaw咬了咬牙，她不想让自己过多在意，但Root紧跟着打了个嗝，然后又对着手机说了些什么。Shaw重重叹了口气，无可奈何地问：“你在哪儿？”</p><p>“酒吧里。”Root说。</p><p>“不是吧夏洛克，”Shaw的语调毫无波澜，“哪家？”</p><p>“哦，呃……”</p><p>Shaw恼火地摇头，对着听筒命令道：“让the Machine把地址发我。”她挂了电话，下床开始穿衣服，嘴里抱怨着自己为什么会接这该死的电话，她真该好好想清楚。手机响了声之后，Shaw抓起了车钥匙朝外走。The Machine发来的酒吧名称让她恼火地瞪了好一会儿屏幕——噢，当然会是个城另一头的酒吧。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw一走近这家昏暗的酒吧内，就发现Root大约已经醉得一无是处。她咬牙看着Root在她的座位上动摇西晃，一边和旁边的什么男人聊天，一边疯狂地挥着杯子，把伏加特弄了一身，还洒在了地上。Shaw直接走了过去，叫那男人滚远点。她狠狠地瞪了过去，直到他终于知趣地退远。</p><p>“好了一杯倒，该走了。”Shaw抓着Root的手肘把她从座位上抬了起来。</p><p>“等等等，”酒保抓住了Root的另一只手，“她还没付钱。”</p><p>Shaw瞪了他一眼，让他直接松开了手。然后她才开口问：“好吧，多少钱？”</p><p>“三百。”酒保回答。</p><p>“<em>美元？</em>”Shaw惊呼，转头对着Root吼道，“你他妈到底喝了什么？”</p><p>“我可能请酒吧里面的所有人喝了几轮。”Root嘟囔着说，然后转过身高举酒杯，赢得了现在酒吧里剩下所有人（角落里那四个看起来已经喝得和Root差不多的蠢货）的一阵欢呼。</p><p>Shaw恼火地揉着自己的鼻梁，“我没有三百刀，你身上有多少现金？”</p><p>但Root只是耸耸肩，这个动作让她杯子里的酒又洒了出来。Shaw一把夺过杯子砸在了吧台上，然后开始搜Root的每一个口袋。</p><p>Root咯咯笑了起来，“你是在摸我吗？这不算前戏哦，因为……你做得并不太好。”</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，没说话。最终在Root裤子的后袋里找到了一张十刀的钞票。“就只有这么点？”但她怀疑自己得不到任何答案。</p><p>“The Machine说拐角有个ATM。”Root把大半个身子都靠在吧台上，手肘撑着，手指漫无目的地在空酒杯的边缘划着圈。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼。“好吧，”她咬牙切齿地说，“别乱动，至少<em>试试</em>把自己弄清醒点。”</p><p>Shaw出了酒吧，嘴里不停地抱怨自己还得为Root的豪饮买单的事实。她用最快速度回去了，但视线范围内却没有Root的身影。</p><p>Shaw问酒保，“她又跑哪儿去了？”但他只忙着看她手里的钱。Shaw恼火地把钱丢在了吧台上，酒保这才嘟囔着回答，“洗手间。”他朝左边示意了一下，然后开始点钱。</p><p>Shaw朝他指的方向走了过去，下定决心再也不乱接电话。同时还有些想把手机丢地上用力踩上两脚，这样<em>没有人</em>可以再打电话给她了。</p><p>Shaw在走廊里找到了Root，被先前的那个男人按在墙上，看样子是要亲上去。Root看起来不太愿意，但她已经醉得没能力做些什么事。Shaw重重地朝他们走了过去，抓着男人的一只手拧到背后，直接把他面朝前推在了墙上。</p><p>她对着他的耳朵威胁说：“我的建议是，在我废掉你的胳膊前赶紧滚。”他不需要她再说第二次，便直接跌跌撞撞地朝他的朋友走了回去。</p><p>Root顺着墙滑坐在了地上，仰头盯着Shaw笑了，开心地说：“我的白马王子。”</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“我叫你别乱跑。”</p><p>“我得尿尿。”Root解释说。</p><p>“好吧至少这次你没吐。”Shaw咕哝着说，接着便觉得这话是不是说得太早了些。她伸手把Root从地上拉了起来，“来，我们走。”</p><p>Root并没有反对，Shaw顿时觉得如释重负。她顺利地将Root带了出去并塞进了车里。</p><p>“你要告诉我为什么一定要跑到纽约另一头来喝酒？”Shaw边开车边问。</p><p>“不太想，”Root把头靠在车窗上，“我不该的。”</p><p>Shaw想了会儿这到底是什么意思，但并没有开口发问。Root看起来已经清醒了些，让她松了口气，这代表她不用把Root扛上七楼。但她走在Root的后面，以防这女人突然摔倒。</p><p>她们终于爬到了七层。Root靠在一旁的墙壁上，等着Shaw找钥匙开门。</p><p>“谢谢你来接我。”Root咕哝着说。</p><p>Shaw哼了声，终于找到了钥匙。但在Root凑过来亲上她时，她又惊得把钥匙丢在了地上。</p><p>Shaw推开了她，狠狠瞪了过去。“你喝醉了。”她边说边俯身捡钥匙。</p><p>“所以？”Root仔细地盯着Shaw开门的动作，语气轻佻，“你害怕会占我便宜？”</p><p>Shaw没理她，直接走进了房里，“你睡沙发。”</p><p>“不是地板了？”Root欢乐地说，“我们进步不小。”</p><p>在Root的手环上她的腰时，Shaw畏缩了一下。Root的手指跟着伸进了她的衬衫下，划过她的肌肤，让Shaw忍不住抖了一抖。</p><p>“停。”Shaw恼火地发现自己的声音并没有想的那么强势。</p><p>“你是说，你从没想过这个场景吗？”Root对着她耳语，唇几乎贴在了她的耳垂上。Shaw可以感受到Root的气息如清风般划过她皮肤的感觉，带来一股令人战栗的愉悦。</p><p>“没有。”Shaw回答，但她们俩都知道他在撒谎。Shaw不是第一次怀疑the Machine能看穿她的想法了。但这不是the Machine，总能看穿她的人是<em>Root</em>。不管她有多抗拒，Root却总能做到。</p><p>Shaw一直没动。最后，Root放开了她，失望地后退了一步。</p><p>“我呃……去给你拿条毯子。”Shaw清了清嗓子，离开了房间。她离开Root的视线范围便用力拍了拍自己的前额，第二次用力责问自己为什么要接那该死的电话。</p><p>当Shaw回到客厅时，Root已经面朝下昏睡在了沙发上。Shaw翻了个白眼，把毯子给她盖了上去。然后她脱下了Root的鞋，并告诉自己她只是不想弄脏沙发而已。</p><p>Shaw回到了自己床上。她花了好长时间才入睡。等她醒来时，Root已经走了。毯子叠得整整齐齐的，静静地躺在沙发的一角。</p><p> </p>
<h1>4</h1><p>Root蹲下时，一颗子弹呼啸着从她的头顶擦过。The Machine告诉她朝左向12点、1点和3点钟的方向瞄准，Root照做了，三个人应声倒地。就在她刚刚开始享受起来的时候，她的手机响了，the Machine贴心地把电话接进了她的人工耳蜗。</p><p>“Root，我喝醉了。”</p><p>“Shaw？”太多分心而导致的后果便是她错过了the Machine的警告，没注意到那个正朝她冲来的坏人。Root斜跨一步让开了他，用枪托砸在了他的后颈。“Shaw，我有点忙。”Root上气不接下气地说。</p><p>“不，”Shaw说，“<em>我喝醉了</em>。”</p><p>“没错，”Root的声音绷得紧紧的，俯身躲在了一个集装箱后，避开了正朝她飞来的子弹，“你已经说过一次了。”</p><p>在Root大胆从掩体后探出身还击时，Shaw咬牙切齿地开了口：“天呐，看在老天爷的份上，我这通电话是在<em>约炮</em>。”</p><p>“<em>什么？</em>”Root僵住了。她很快便意识到了这是个错误，一颗子弹直接射入了她的右肩。Root疼得吸了口气，重新躲到了掩体后，the Machine在她耳里咆哮着各类警告。Root从集装箱上方盲射了几枪，然后检查了下自己的伤口。只是个擦伤而已，但对方已以飞速达到了压倒性的数量。不过反正她也已经拿到了需要的东西了，是时候溜了。</p><p>“你在听我说话吗？”Shaw还在她的耳里吼。</p><p>“不太在听，”Root喃喃回答，“我能待会儿打给你吗？”她在Shaw说话之前挂上了电话。</p><p>在the Machine的帮助下，Root终于活着回到了仓库里。她坚持让Root去看医生，但Root一直没有理会。到最后，the Machine只给了她一个地址，就像完全知道Root在盘算些什么一样。</p><p>Root甚至都不需要进到酒吧里面去——她在街上发现了Shaw，正靠着车坐在地上，手上拿着瓶威士忌。</p><p>当Root在她面前跪下时，Shaw解释说：“我找不到钥匙。”</p><p>Root忍住笑出来的冲动，从Shaw手里夺过酒瓶，“你检查过衣兜吗？”</p><p>Shaw不高兴地回答：“检查过了。”</p><p>“所有的都看过了？”Root边问边听着the Machine告诉她Shaw的钥匙放在哪个口袋里。</p><p>Shaw正要张嘴反驳（Root觉得语气一定不会怎么客气），Root便从她皮夹的左边口袋里拿出了一串钥匙，让Shaw的嘴抿成了一条线。Root把钥匙套在手指上，得意洋洋地在Shaw面前打着转。</p><p>Shaw问：“你能开车送我回去吗？”Root觉得这话里有些隐含的意思，Shaw现在的样子少了一贯的暴躁，还颇有些顺从，简直很难让人不起疑。</p><p>Root顺手便把瓶酒丢在了人行道边上，然后便扶着Shaw进了车。</p><p>Shaw一脸困倦地盯着她，“你手臂怎么了？”</p><p>“没事。”Root心不在焉地用手压上伤口。</p><p>“别这样。”Shaw的语气突然激昂了起来。</p><p>“别哪样？”Root偏头瞥了Shaw一眼，Shaw突变的情绪把她弄糊涂了。</p><p>“<em>就是这样</em>，”Shaw咬牙切齿，“假装一切安好万事顺利，然而事实并非如此。”</p><p>Root用力咽了咽喉咙，没有回答。她还能说什么呢？说Samaritan不到一周就会上线、而他们什么也做不了？她当然可以这样说，然后放任自己沉湎于自怨自艾中，假装这个世界没有任何即将毁灭的迹象。但这样意义何在呢？反正他们到最后很可能都会死。</p><p>Shaw依然坚定地盯着她看，而Root假装自己丝毫没被另一个女人审视的眼神所影响，将车停在了Shaw的公寓外。她们在沉默中坐了一会儿，然后Shaw打开了车门，直接朝公寓楼走了过去，在大门前和一个男人擦身而过，便直接消失在了门里。Root看着她的背影，然后才后知后觉地意识到她还拿着Shaw的钥匙。</p><p>Root低声骂了两句，想（希望）了会儿Shaw是不是故意这样做的。但这想法挺愚蠢的，因为它又滑稽又危险，而Shaw绝不会在清醒的时候做出这类似的事。最后，Root依然下了车，跟着走进了公寓。</p><p>Shaw正靠在前门上等她。Root无言地开了门让她进去，正在她要把钥匙还回去时，Shaw抓着她的小臂把她拉了进去，一脚踢上了门，将Root推在门上吻她。</p><p>Root尽力让自己忽略掉和Shaw相接的双唇，它们刺痛得就像在燃烧；她也尽力让自己忽略掉在身体里肆意窜行的电流，随着Shaw的撕咬和已经够到她皮带扣的双手，变得更加猛烈。</p><p>Root抓住了Shaw的手腕，轻柔地将她后推。这是她这辈子做的最艰难的一件事。</p><p>她安静地说：“你喝醉了。”</p><p>“对，”Shaw轻柔地回答，“正因为如此……”</p><p>“Shaw，”Root闭上了眼，希望这样可以让事情容易一些（但它们并没有因此变得容易），“我觉得你应该睡觉了。”</p><p>但Shaw没有理她，牙齿从她的脖颈一路向上咬到她的耳际，让Root忍不住战栗了起来。“我知道你想要。”Shaw对着她耳语，轻咬上了她的耳垂。</p><p>Root用力咽了咽喉咙，因为……是的，她确实想要，她全身都在期盼着，那感觉如此的迫切，几乎便让她觉得尴尬。</p><p>“你喝醉了，”Root再次重申说，更加用力地把Shaw往外推，“而且，等明早你清醒之后，我还不想被什么人打一顿，所以，我觉得你应该去睡觉。”</p><p>Shaw后退了一步，狠狠瞪着她，厉声说：“那你他妈为什么要上来？”</p><p>“因为你忘了钥匙。”她把钥匙递了过去，但Shaw没有接。Root把钥匙扔在了咖啡桌上，“我得走了。”</p><p>“行吧，”Shaw咬牙切齿，“随便你。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。但她稍逗留了一会儿，想着这一番行为有多少是出自Shaw的本意、又有多少是出自于酒精。到最后，她觉得最好的方式便是不去问、也不想。</p><p>“那就……再见？”这其实不能算作问题，因为Root知道她和Shaw还会再见。她知道不远的未来会发生什么，而这让她不断地询问自己，她为什么不在还有时间的时候把握住一切的机会。但她最终还是离开了，并反复告诉自己，她一点都不介意。</p><p> </p>
<h1>5</h1><p>“你这样的女孩跑这里来干什么？”</p><p>Root冲到她旁边坐下的Shaw挑了挑眉，没有回答。</p><p>Shaw并没有住口：“对不起，我不认为我们见过，如若不然，我绝对不会忘记这张美丽的脸。”</p><p>这次，Root笑了，语气里充斥着怀疑，“真的？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“我觉得我这个身份应该比较喜欢用些差劲到爆的搭讪词。”</p><p>“你是要和我搭讪？”Root有些受惊。</p><p>“没有，”Shaw说，“我只是想让你高兴点，你看起来悲惨极了，这酒吧里的其他人都快要抑郁致死了。”</p><p>Root不知道自己该说些什么，所以她什么也没说，只在手里把玩着酒杯。</p><p>Shaw挥手叫来了酒保，转头问Root，“你喝的什么？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。Shaw直接拿过杯子闻了一闻。</p><p>“这里面没酒。”</p><p>Root解释说：“上次过后，我决定戒酒了。”Shaw翻了个白眼，给自己点了瓶啤酒。</p><p>“我还觉得你的新身份会比较喜欢高档美酒。”Root评论道。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，抿了口酒，“我今晚决定休假。”</p><p>Root的身体立刻僵硬了。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“放松，就喝瓶啤酒而已。”</p><p>但Root没有放松，因为她们俩现在都不应该出现在这里，而且她确定the Machine一定正不赞同地看着她们。不过，Root也无从确认，因为the Machine已经好几周没和她说过话了。</p><p>她们沉默地坐了好几分钟，但Root并不介意，现在的气氛几乎便可以算的上……融洽。</p><p>“要告诉我那个神秘兮兮的短信是怎么一回事吗？”Shaw最后开了口，眼睛却盯着她的酒瓶，末了慢悠悠地补上一句：“顺便一提，我花了三个小时才破解出来。”</p><p>Root笑了，“三小时？哈，<em>Sam</em>，我可真失望，我还期待你能早点过来。”</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，但没有踩进Root下的套里。“所以呢？”她又问了起来，“叫我来干什么？是有工作还是其他什么的？”</p><p>“其他什么的。”Root模糊地作了回答，但没有再阐释下去。她一直等Shaw喝完了啤酒，然后才倾身过去，手顺着Shaw的大腿向上滑，“想离开这儿吗？”</p><p>Root已将暗示作得足够明显，让Shaw用力咽了咽喉咙，“我不觉得这是个好主意。”</p><p>“为什么？”Root竭力想掩饰住自己的失望，“我是Caroline，你是Sam……不会有任何的附加条件。”虽这么说，但Root知道这话并不是真的。</p><p>Shaw仔细地盯着她看了会儿，没有动作，只在Root的指尖进一步掐进她的大腿时，眼神稍暗了暗。Root想知道她在想些什么、是不是在确认Root是否清醒。</p><p>但最后，Shaw的手合在了Root的手上，“你那儿还是我那儿？”</p><p>Root开心地笑了，“我的地方近。”</p><p>*</p><p>在她们跨入“Caroline”的公寓时，Root觉得有些尴尬。她心不在焉地想着自己是否真的应该喝点酒，那样会让事情容易许多。但当Shaw将她重重地推在墙上、一手按着她的后颈吻上来时，Root便忘记了思考，也忘记了任何其他的想法，全身心地感受着Shaw贴着她的双唇。</p><p>她的手下意识地动了起来，伸进了Shaw的衬衫下，又抓又挠，无疑留下了些淤青。在Shaw稍稍后退时，她几乎呜咽出声。Shaw只看着她，眼神又暗又沉。</p><p>Root觉得她再无法承受沉默，开口乞求：“求你。”</p><p>Shaw又盯着她看了会儿，然后便开始撕扯Root的衣服。她将衬衫从Root头上脱下，接着是胸罩。然后她立刻便向着露出来的肌肤发起了进攻，每一处咬痕和抓痕都像是一个承诺，一个Shaw在平时无法用语言表达的承诺。肌肤上的每一次疼痛，都让Root发出了沉重的喘息，她可以感觉到自己双腿间的热度，绝望地想要喷薄而出。</p><p>而Shaw就像感觉到也<em>明白</em>了一样，她带着Root换了个方向，把她朝后推，同时用力咬着Root的下唇。在臀部撞上厨房的橱柜时，Root喘息了一声，顺从地任Shaw将她抱了上去。</p><p>Root抓着Shaw的脸，重重吻了上去。Shaw的手则弄着Root牛仔裤的扣子，她后退了些，沿着Root的脖颈一路向下吻。手指进去时，Root发出了一声呻吟。当Shaw的手停下来时，Root觉得自己便要就此死去，她迫切的需要也盼望着Shaw进入她体内。</p><p>“求你。”她再次乞求出声，而Shaw只沉默地看着她。Root不知道她在想些什么，但她也不想知道。她的手向后摸索着、寻找那把应该就在不远处的厨刀，中途将各种餐具厨具碰落了一地。</p><p>当Root拿过刀时，Shaw的眼睛合着明亮致命的刀光一起，闪着阴郁而凶猛的光芒。Shaw将手合在Root的手上，和她一起抓着刀，按在了Root的肌肤上，完美地沿着Root胸间的那条线向下。Shaw的另一只手则在她体内，手指进得更深，手掌则在Root的小核上摩擦。Root呻吟了起来，弓起了腰。体内混合着的疼痛和欢愉是如此磅礴，让她觉得自己就要因此爆炸。</p><p>Root将刀按得更深了，太深，以至于Shaw的手立刻握紧，将她拿刀的手带到一旁，然后把她朝橱柜的后方推去。刀被打落了，随着一声脆响落在了地上。Shaw的吻是如此的疯狂又凶猛，就像在证明什么一样。但她很快结束了这个吻，仰头偏离了Root够得着的范围，转而顺着Root胸间的血线一路向下舔。Shaw的手指更加深入了，合着她唇上的血一起，已足够将Root推至边缘。她哭喊了出来，臀部用力收紧，将喊出的话被Shaw重新凑上来的唇牢牢堵在了嘴里。Root可以尝到血的味道，温热浓郁，带来了一阵愉悦的余波，让她觉得筋疲力尽。</p><p>Shaw的眼神有些恍惚，像是不太能相信自己做了什么一样。Root朝她得意地一笑，从橱柜上跳了下来。她们的身体紧紧相贴，但Shaw并没有移开。</p><p>“我觉得我毁了你的衬衫。”Root咕哝道。</p><p>Shaw低头看了看自己身上沾血的T恤，耸耸肩，“反正我也穿太多了。”</p><p>“没错，”Root表示同意，“你确实穿太多了。”她抓着Shaw的臀带着她转了个方向，把Shaw推在了橱柜上。她将T恤从Shaw的头顶脱掉，对着随即露出的肌肤愉悦地笑了。然后，她帮着Shaw脱掉了胸罩，让自己的唇含住了Shaw的乳头。</p><p>Shaw没有发出任何声音，但在Root用力咬下时，她放在Root臀部的手猛地收紧了。Root想了会儿她到底要怎么做才能让Shaw为她尖叫出声、为她呻吟和乞求。她觉得这是个美妙得无以伦比的挑战，并下定决心要赢。</p><p>Root埋下头，牙齿沿着Shaw的肌肤划了过去。她想留下一条伤疤，一条可以让Shaw铭记她的伤疤。当她用舌在腹部打着圈时，Shaw的身体蠕动了起来，让她心不在焉地想着Shaw是不是怕痒。但她的好奇没能强过占有Shaw的欲望，她粗暴地拉下Shaw的裤子，让她从里面跨了出来。</p><p>Root对着下面那条黑色的底裤笑了，它简单、实用，完全在她的意料之中。她把底裤也拉到了Shaw的大腿处。</p><p>“你不会要——”Shaw开了口，但Root已经将舌头伸进了Shaw的体内。Shaw立刻闭上了嘴，双手紧捏着Root的肩膀。</p><p>Root惊讶地发现下面已经很湿了，而她便是其缘由。这让她得意了起来，享受着Shaw的味道和感觉。但不论Root用她的舌做了什么，也不论她用了多少根手指，Shaw始终都没有发出任何声音。Root只通过Shaw越发紧贴着她脸的大腿、和渐渐急促混乱的呼吸声判断出她快要到了。然后Shaw便战栗了起来，Root得用力抬着她的臀部才让她保持了直立的姿势。</p><p>Root顺着Shaw的身体，舌慵懒地一路向上，从腹部一直到乳头。她品尝着汗水的味道、<em>Sameen</em>的味道，然后从脖颈一路到了她的耳边。</p><p>Root对着她耳语：“我敢打赌，Caroline和Sam绝对不会有这么有趣。”因为她们现在并没有掩饰的意义，也没必要去伪装成一个不是自己的人。</p><p>“我不清楚，”Shaw上气不接下气地说，扳过Root的脸，让她们的唇只有毫厘的距离，“永远不能相信不说话的人。”</p><p>Root嗤之以鼻，“刚刚有人从头到尾都没发出任何声音，所以，对，你说的没错。”</p><p>Shaw皱了皱眉，但Root又吻上去，让那表情从她脸上消失不见，最后剩下的只有担忧。</p><p>Shaw稍后退了些，盯着已经淌了她们俩一身的血，“你还在流血。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，一点儿也不觉得困扰。她喜欢这个刺痛的感觉，也喜欢这种能证明她还活着的方式。但Shaw还在大惊小怪，Root任由她将自己向后推了些，好从橱柜上跳下来。</p><p>她静静地看着Shaw扣上了裤子上的纽扣。</p><p>“所以，现在呢？”Shaw说。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“我做回Caroline，你做回Sam。”</p><p>“就没了？”Shaw问。</p><p>Root尽力不让自己去多想，也不让自己因Shaw脸上的沮丧而燃起希望。</p><p>“我们本就不应该见面。”Root再一次提醒自己the Machine或许不太会赞成这个。</p><p>Shaw咬牙切齿地回答：“是你打电话找的我。”</p><p>Root把头偏向一边，咬着嘴唇思考着这是否是一个错误，思考着这是否会暴露她们的身份，而Decima的突击小队或许就在外面等着。</p><p>当Root依然保持着沉默时，Shaw开了口，语气十分疲倦，“好吧，随便你。”</p><p>Root微笑了起来，因为这让她想起了Shaw上次喝醉的时候。</p><p>“干嘛？”Shaw厉声问。</p><p>“你是不是每次想要什么又没得到时，都会这么火大？”</p><p>Shaw眯起了眼，“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“没什么意思，”Root忧伤地笑着，“这不重要，做回Sam吧。”然后她又补上一句，“这样会安全些。”</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“你见过我的工作对吧？”</p><p>Root咬着嘴唇没让自己笑出来，但Shaw的脸色依然黑了下来。</p><p>Shaw恼火地摇头，“你这么幸灾乐祸我还是真的一点都不惊讶。”</p><p>“或许我明天会顺路来看看，”Root开心地说，“看看你过得如何。”</p><p>“想都别想。”Shaw警告说，但Root只是得意地笑着。就算the Machine不同意，Root也下定决心要去看看，即便这意味着只是能看Shaw难为情那么一小会儿。</p><p>Shaw过了一会儿才开口，盯着自己的脚，“我得走了。”</p><p>“好。”Root轻声说。她希望事情不是现在这样，希望他们没有Samaritan这个阴影悬在头上。</p><p>但所有的事都只能是现在这样，她们也需要忙着做其他人。</p><p>她告诉自己这样最好，这样会安全。但当Shaw离开时，恐惧依然紧紧地揪住了她的心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>